1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a seating device, and more particularly concerns a seat to be used by a person performing maintenance work within a swimming pool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Outdoor swimming pools often develop algeal growths on the sidewall and bottom portions of the pool. Removal of such growths generally requires a scrubbing treatment. The bottom portion of the pool can be effectively scrubbed by remotely operated devices powered by an electric or pneumatic motor, or can be manually scrubbed by means of long-handled brushes. The sidewall portions of the pool, however, and particularly the waterline region are not readily cleaned by machines or long-handled brushes. The waterline region requires greater than the usual amount of maintenance because of the deposition upon the sidewall at the waterline of oily materials such as suntan oil, air-borne debris, and residues of chemicals utilized in the regular treatment of the pool water.
In one approach to cleaning the waterline region of the sidewall, a person will enter the water, hold onto the edge or lip of the pool with one hand, and employ the other hand to manipulate a scrub brush or equivalent cleaning implement. In another technique, the person will kneel upon the lip and bend over to reach downwardly with the cleaning implement. Such techniques are extremely tiring and do not permit the person to apply adequate force upon the cleaning implement.
It is accordingly an object of this invention to provide a device for enabling a person to easily clean or repair the waterline region of the sidewall of a swimming pool.
It is another object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which will supportively position a person in the swimming pool in facing relationship to the sidewall.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which easily engages the lip of the swimming pool and is easily positionable horizontally along said lip.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of durable, simple construction amenable to low cost manufacture.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.